greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blind
History Origin The Blind was a catastrophic cosmic effect created by the use of technology developed by the Qwardians of the Anti-Matter Universe. The basis of this weapon was a Quantum Singularity Generator which was a critical component in the weapon. It was designed with the purpose of targeting stars and annihlating entire star systems thus destroying any worlds within the region to the point that it was impossible to determine if any such planets existed within that space without any records. Upon impacting a target star, the Blind worked by accelerating the natural process of decay and entropy thus forcing the stellar body to prematurally erupt into a super nova but in a manner that the effect was localized. This allowed specific stars to be targeted and the adjacent worlds to be eliminated in the process. Those beings capable of approaching the collapsing star were known to feel extremely hot which was the result of the temporal acceleration that was taking place within the Blind. Moments afterwards, a localized projected lightwave would be sent into the target star thus hastening its degeneration. As a result of its usage, the Blind appeared as a black hole which tricked outsiders due to fact that it registered zero volume and infinite density. In effect, the Blind resembled a quantum singularity when in fact it was not a natural occurrence. Since it was invisible to most early planetary responses systems, the weapon was tagged by outsiders as the Blind due to its sudden attacks. The Black Circle In an effort to destroy their hated counterparts - the Guardians of the Universe, the Qwardians allied themselves with Amon Sur who was the head of the Black Circle Crime Syndicate. This was part of an attempt by the Qwardians to transport their homeworld of Qward into the Positive-Matter Universe and conquer it which was a campaign formulated by the female Chief Weaponer of the Weaponers of Qward. Their aim was to use the Blind to destroy Oa itself and move Qward in its place. To that end, prototypes of the Blind generator were developed in the Positive-Matter Universe in order to be tested on a number of planets. Part of the agreement between Sur with the Qwardians involved sending a group of scientists to the Black Circle led by Dr. Qwan who were dispatched to make minor modifications to the targetins system. These individuals were, however, kidnapped during the transference and held captive by the Crimson Star mob who were a rival competitor led by Izar. Three of the scientists were held in an energy prison by Izar who was scared of the power of the Blind that was held in the hands of Amon Sur. Amongst those that fell to the Blinds effect was the world of Millifera in Space Sector 2814 that was home to thirty six billion who were killed in the process. Both the planet and its sun were removed with a CEMA response team being unable to determine that the star system ever existed. The effects of the Blind, however, were determined by Professor Tipanius Terpis and his scientific crew on the space exploration vessel Tsunami. His warning attracted the attention of the last member of the Green Lantern Corps - Kyle Rayner. Upon arriving at the scene, he met with Professor Terpis when the vessel detected another Blind effect forming at the Sol system. Rayner managed to use his Green Lantern Power Ring to create a temporal feedback which destroyed the effect thus using entropy to prevent entropy as a result. In an effort to find the mastermind behind the weapon, Rayner enlisted the aid of Kilowog, Bynari and Shilandra Thane who agreed to disguise themselves as criminal mercenaries that sought entry into the Black Circle. They were given the task of retrieving the four Qwardian scientists held by the Crimson Star and delivered them to Amon Sur's headquarters. Once there, Rayner learnt of the Qwardians alliance with Sur and his plans to destroy his fathers legacy by annihilating Oa. Whilst the Qwardian Empire conquered the universe, he would have the Circle gain a profit in the aftermath. By this point, the Qwardian team required a single solar rotation in order to finish the calibration of the weapon so that it could be fired. During his infiltration, Rayner and his allies were betrayed by Bynari and attacked whilst Dr. Qwan activated the weapon before Kilowog could destroy it. The Blinds effect went through space and struck against the surface of Sto-Oa as it attempted to destroy the star. But the reborn Guardians led by Ganthet and Lianna used their powers to stop each of the weapon blasts though it greatly weakened them as new attacks were made against Oa's sun. As the final salvo was launched, Rayner was sent to divert it back at the Quantum Singularity Generator thus destroying it and the Blind effect in the process which eliminated the threat of the superweapon on the universe. Notes *The Blind has its effects first witnessed in Green Lantern Vol 3 #166 "The Blind, Part One" though the actual device is seen in #173 "Wanted, Part Three". Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Weapons